My Heart Is Pierced To You
by Eitana
Summary: Tad's home life isn't exactly the best. His abusive father is much to blame and the abuse and expectations given to him by his father has taken a toll on his self-esteem. He's had enough. Hence he's turned to ending his life. However, cupid's arrow decides otherwise. This series includes various slash/hetero couples and glimpses into each character that you've never grasped before.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't make money or any jazz of this, it's purely fan-made and for the love of all things good Bully is owned by Rockstar Games. **

**A/N: This is my original work, but under a different title and pen name.**

**Warning: Male/Male attractions and scenes involving intimate moments.**

**I hope you enjoy this and the others as well.**

_**Also, even though this series has multiple couples, Tad and Ricky are the main focus.**_

* * *

_**Prologue/Chapter1**_

_Depths upon depths upon depths upon depths upon depths churned for release. The heart of a beating adolescent male's pain was unbearable as the inflicted scars were deeply wounded. His tears, described as dozens of blood cells gushing out into a monstrous pool of unnacceptance and loneliness; Were by far the only substance of release he's ever known. The only thing he's recognized as a familiar spirit of content. The only demanding opponent he could and would always submit to... The key ingredient to where he felt numb inside._

_Endlessly tormented by both his predecessor and the mingling demons, they whispered thoughts of self-slaughter. At first he thought himself mad for thinking such a thing, but as days passed and pain increased the thought became an easier solution to __**his**__ hell on earth. Often recollection of painful memories and insecurities liberated through every single limb he possessed, the slight joint spasms would conjure up into a full session of unwanted anguish and his screams of horrific affliction upon his body was finally enough to drive him to a drastic decision; And that decision was to end his life...quickly and painlessly._

Locks of auburn hair wafted through the wind as this figure stood on the ledge of the pier in Old Bullworth Vale. A bloodied white long-sleeved button down shirt blanketed his overly scarred torso, visibly tattered and wrinkled; Symbolizing the events of trying to evade certain punishments. Punishments he wished to be relieved from and wished in the afterlife, it was better. Or even if there wasn't an afterlife, at least he wouldn't be in this predicament any longer. Living had become more of an effort than a wanting. It had become something that he had to do for others and not of himself. He didn't wish to be selfish...but...sacrifices must be made. The very fibre of his being was telling him not to do it, he was leaving behind the only being who cared enough for him; His older brother. Yet, the mingling demons kept influencing him and eventually reached that scale of not being able to take the abuse any longer.

It had already been fifteen minutes since he's taken prescription sleeping pills because of his insomnia. He chuckled softly at how lucky he was to have this sort of ailment, and easily restore what he's lost. Not like these are easy to get in the first place, unless you're a druggie like half of New Coventry was, he thought, as he felt the pills begin to take its toll.

This was it...the moment he's been waiting for. His eyes began to get heavy, his vision disorienting, his body beginning to grow limp; Rocking back and forth. "Goodbye Daniel." He said, almost like a whisper before falling into the water defenseless, vulnerable, lifeless, and cemented.

...

The cold autumn weather was perfect for this broken-hearted greaser, as he walked along the beach of Old Bullworth Vale. He was glad he was alone, so he could wade in his despair of what he's lost and never could gain again. His black jacket wafted through the wind, as he lit a cigarette; that was once behind his ear and intook its poison into his mouth. "Ah, just what I needed." He said with his Philadelphian accent.

That day... that day he replayed those moments repetitively, remembering it like it was yesterday. It practically birthed its existence in his brain and left a nuke in his cerebellum; awaiting to explode one day. Causing a now present down depression feeling on this day in time.

_She stomped her way into the greasers territory when Ricky was left alone. How she knew he was alone? Ricky, nor anyone will ever know. His forehead flourished with sweat, his white beater darkened from wiping the contents from the car onto it, his six-pack rippled and exhibited itself from the tight shirt, and occasional moans from sitting back up eluded his full luscious lips. She endlessly complained about how his bike was getting more attention than she was. That he named his bike and acted like it was real, but all she saw was metal, rubber and a seat, accompanied with red paint; a real piece of work. He desperately tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't have it and said her last words before disappearing from his life. Talk about a literal heart 'beating' right there._

It had to have been, three years and six days right? Ricky sighed sadly, and soon found his cigarette die out and become to ash between his fingers, falling onto the sandy beach.

"Goodbye Daniel." a voice spoke, making Ricky alert into a kung fu fighting stance. Like he knew how to fight in that style. What and who in the world was that? He whipped his body around to see if anyone was there, but saw nothing. That's when he heard a large splash of water and jumped up, hurrying to where the ripples came from. He looked all around but saw, once again nothing... But a dark redness in the water caught his eye from the moon shining it's light, like it was trying to give him a clue on what he had heard.

He decided to let his curiosity get the better of him, and unclothed his jacket, blue muscle shirt, his bottoms to where he was wearing his boxers, his socks, and his shoes. Barefooted, he walked into the river and swam towards where the moon laid its reflection. Roaming narrowing eyes tried to look from the surface to see what it was that fell into the water, but saw nothing of the sort. Taking a deep breath, he submerged under the water, and was glad the moon's reflection was in the water. For what he found was shocking...A corpse. But, the corpse's face was extremely red...? Wouldn't corpses be purple? Unless this guy was forced into the water and what his Biology teacher was talking about was actually true; Breathing patterns.

_"A respiratory control center at the base of your brain controls your breathing. This center sends ongoing signals down your spine and to the muscles involved in breathing. So sensors in the brain and in two major blood vessels, the carotid artery and the aorta detect carbon dioxide or oxygen levels in your blood and change your breathing rate as needed.". Dr. Slawter explained._

So that means, this guy was still alive, and the carotid artery and aorta made the brain detect danger. His body reacted as positive as it could get and was to trying to hold on for dear life. At least that's how he retained the information. Who knew actually listening to those boring long lessons in school could actually pay off? Hm. Interesting he thought, before realizing he should save the poor guy. Swimming deeper underneath the pier he wrapped one arm around the guy's waist, and the other around his shoulder. Then pushing with all of his might, he launched himself up above the surface, gasping a little from holding his breath longer than intended.

Finally reaching the sandy beach he laid the poor guy on his back, shocked from what he was seeing. His face was covered in bruises that needed ice, wounds that were pretty deep but looked like the cold icy water of autumn clotted the blood, leaving nasty looking scars along his body. It got even worse when he ripped open the guy's shirt, his torso practically painted in scars. "What the heck happened to this guy?"

He then shook his head and remembered that he had to do CPR on him, but hesitated for a short time. It wasn't that he hasn't done this sort of thing before, it was just, he's never done it with...another dude. Other than Hal's cousin Chico. But he counted him as family, so it didn't bother him. Sigh. The things life make him resort to.

Vanilla slender finger tips lifted up the auburn headed male's chin, gently with one hand, while pushing down on the forehead with the other to tilt the head back. Once the airway was opened, he checked to see if he was still breathing and took five to ten seconds to verify _normal_ breathing. Sadly, he didn't and proceeded quickly to save this guy. Kneeling beside the lifeless auburn male, he did the best he could for at least a half an hour but still didn't receive positive results. His determination motivated him to keep pressing onward, and continued his "push hard and fast" session upon the sternum about a third to a half the depth of the chest.

Thus, a miracle happened when his full lips made contact with small warm ones. Golden ambers abruptly widened and pushed the greaser off of him as he was coughing up both water and blood. A slight nausea beginning to make hibernation in his stomach.

"I didn't know I kissed that bad." Ricky mentioned playfully, beginning to re-clothe himself.

"Excuse me!..." Cough. Cough. Cough. "How dare you lay a hand on me?!" Tad shouted, trying to stand up but could only feel his body be extremely groggy. The sleeping pills were still at work, and by doggone stupid he was finding it harder to keep up with what was happening. The first question that seeped into his mind was, why was this greaser here? He could've sworn he was here alone. He made sure no one was following him or knew of his departure from the Spencer property. Or at least he thought he did.

"No need to get all fired up," Ricky dusted off his clothing. "and for the record, I just saved your life."

"Saved...my...life?" Tad puzzledly answered, and realized what had happened._ Stupid greaser! I had it all planned out! Now I have to wait another three months before getting these prescription pills! Ugh! _"You stupid greaseball idiot! Do you know what you've done!" Tad yelled, suddenly having the energy to stand up and grip Ricky's collar to pull him down towards his profile.

"What the heck? You're a trust fund fairy!" Ricky replied, filling with anger as he pushed the prep off of him.

Tad tumbled onto his bum as he looked up into dangerous, mildly raged filled browns and downcast his gaze to the ground. "Just kill me already." He said, hoping he would. Besides, don't the greasers hate the preps? It was a perfect opportunity that he couldn't pass up.

Ricky's anger flurried away at hearing those words coming from the preps mouth and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "I might hate you preps, but not enough to kill you. Why? You think I don't have a heart?"

Tad couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. He felt so weak...so embarrassed by this he couldn't help but cry. It was so disgusting he had to cry in front of a greaser, but to be saved by one of them was humiliating. All he's ever known was crying. Why couldn't it have been someone he didn't know? Why couldn't he have been left alone? Though, the tears came more from the pain he'd have to endure for three more months than anything. "Just do it!" He cried out, his body shaking, his fists clenching the sand in his hands, and the rocking back and forth of his body.

Ricky was stunned at what he was witnessing. With his own eyes, he saw a preppy...crying? No way, he had to be dreaming. At first, he wanted to make this guy a spectacle in front of all of Bullworth, but his conscience got in the way. Man, just when he wanted to get those preppies back. Massaging his temples, he knew he would be considered "not human" for doing this sort of thing, even if his buddies did pat him on the back. Rolling his eyes, he kneeled in front of the stupid preppie and offered him his favourite handkerchief.

Tad swatted his hand away at first but soon found himself taking it once looking at those sexy, aggressive, looking Latino eyes...Wait, did he just think this greaser's eyes were sexy? _They are nothing of a sort! _How dare he think that way towards a useless, poor pauper! More or less a grease monkey! His thoughts were then interrupted to find himself in a bridal style carrying position. "Huh?"

Ricky sighed, and began his walk home to New Coventry; Well the bus stop first, then his apartment.

"Put me down this instant!" Tad shouted, wriggling his muscles, trying to get free from this grease pauper's clutches.

"Shut up."

"I will no-!" Tad answered, feeling his body grow limp from the stare the greaser gave him. The arrogant prep simply laid his head against Ricky's broad chest. "I'm using your chest as a head relaxer...I have a headache, that's all so don't get any funny ideas."

Ricky never answered, and continued up the slope of stairs, on to New Coventry. His gaze turned to his watch for a quick few seconds that read: 10:50 pm. _Shoot she's gonna kill me._


	2. Chapter 2: What I'm Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't make money or any jazz of this, it's purely fan-made and for the love of all things good Bully is owned by Rockstar Games. **

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Saturday morning opened it's wings of gentleness, the cool weather boasting its existence and presented itself by the sun shining it's light upon a young preppy's closed eyelids. A small moan emitted from his small lips as he opened his eyes to find himself put into a embracing position. Golden ambers widening, he looked up to see a beautiful woman smiling down at him. Her long chocolate hair flowed from the top of her head to the bottom of her belly, eyes as dark as the dirt on the ground but gave that feel of tenderness he envied, all round natural rosy cheeks, rosy full lips that gave off that enchanting want to just feel them, a small button nose, and a proud chin that connected with everything of her appearance. He decided to not see or even wrap his mind around the "soft pillows" laying underneath his chest, for he knew he was not a degenerate, or in other words; Pervert. He was a gentlemen, even if it was a female poor person, the thought of looking at someone's bosom and not of the face was pure indecency.

"Has despertado pequeño." She gently said, rubbing circles along his shoulder-blade that naturally made Tad submit to the pleasure it was providing.

Tad didn't know how or why but, he knew the words that were spoken were genuine. A piece of love he wished he could experience and watch it flourish throughout his life. A piece he knew that he was missing oh so desperately.

However, his preppy mind was telling him that this poor person was holding him in such a way, he should be yelling and screaming at her for even touching a Spencer. Yet, his emotions flurried into his heart and continued to ravish into this warmth he was now feeling._ Mmmm at least this poor person isn't ugly to begin with._ He thought positively, bowing his head and closing golden ambers into the dream world. Or at least he wished to.

"Ma, Ya he terminado con la mesa del comedor!" Ricky yelled to his mother outside the room Tad was in.

"Bueno mi hijo, se enciende el quemador y voy a terminar la harina de avena." She replied, laying her forehead against Tad's, lifting his gaze into her eyes.

"Sí Ma!"

"Sé que estás muy cansado, y probablemente no se siente la mejor, pero un poco de avena dulce va a hacer el truco." She spoke silkily, petting Tad like he were the last of his species type of way; Gentle, comforting, mesmerizing, secure and plain ole loved.

He wished he knew what she was saying but, it sounded nice though. The feeling of another's person compassion and love planted upon him. Like a mother's love he's never experienced in this life and most likely not in the next...

"Ma Es-...Ahhh! Ma! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ricky said, his eyes widening at how embarrassing his mother had to be. Man, why couldn't his mom be normal, but he wouldn't trade his for anything though.

"Estoy consolando a esta alma solitaria." His mother boasted with a pout, now sitting up holding Tad tightly betwixt her "soft pillows" and Tad flailing his arms from both unbalance and not being able to breathe.

Ricky's eyes widened. "Ma lo vas a matar! Que se vaya!"

"Muy bien," She said reluctantly, before lifting up Tad's head and kissing him right on the lips. "Si necesitas algo pequeño, dile a mi hijo y le concederá sus deseos." Leaving that as her final words, she left the room with both Ricky and Tad's eyes widening and their cheeks, mostly Tad's was red.

"Sorry about that, my ma warms up to people who she thinks need her or my help." Ricky uttered awkwardly, as he sat in a fold up chair that was backwards beside the bed, resting his arms folded along the top railing.

Tad was surprised he wasn't repulsed, but a small splinter of anger lingered around. How many kisses was he going to keep getting from poor people? It was bad enough he had a whole "Sleeping Beauty" session last night, and now the greaser's mother...he guessed from the continuous "Ma" nickname the greaser kept repetitively stating. At least she wasn't ugly, he kept telling himself. "I really don't care."

"I see you still have something stuck up your butt because your attitude is still the same as always, rotten." Ricky said, anger in his tone of voice.

Golden ambers mixed with irritated sexy browns, and found himself shifting his gaze elsewhere. "Just leave me alone for a while, I wish to drown in my despair."

"And I want a million dollars, ain't gonna happen. Now come on, my ma made us brunch." Ricky retorted, gesturing his thumb outside the room.

"Listen greaser, I need to be alone or I'll...break down." Tad answered with embarrassment, hands clenching the white flower printed sheets to stop himself from weeping. Another day of crying in front of a poor person was not on his agenda, but it might soon be if this greaser wouldn't leave him alone. Was it in this greaser's intentions to always be around when he felt his heart hinder, his words begin to be choked up in his throat, his vision become shortly blurry because of the tears welling up in both his eyes and his heart, the times when he was most vulnerable? Why did this blasted greaser have to be around when this happens doggonit!?

"No, you listen," Ricky replied, grabbing the preppie by his collar with his right hand, covered by a light blue sleeved elbow length shirt. "You can "drown" all you want when you're back with the rest of the trust fund fairies. But here, you better keep that to yourself. And I know you're not asking for my opinion but imma give it anyways. I don't know what you're going through, but if you want to make it better, look for the things that make you happy. Life is hard, but when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile. Because in the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away."

Those words hit hard in the pits of Tad's belly, those words opened his eyes, those words were like sweet nectar from a fresh batch of milk and honey. Sadly, his pride got in the way, and shoved the greaser's disgusting unmanicured hand off of him. "You don't underst- mmmph!" He shouted, as he found himself on the bed with the greaser atop of him, covering his mouth.

"Even if I don't, listen to what the words I said before and let them sink into that thick skull of yours. Now come on, the least you could do is come eat. My ma went out of her way to buy the expensive kind, since she knows of your heritage and didn't want to offend you with the stuff she usually has. Man, I don't even get the expensive kind when it's my birthday." Ricky said, sighing at the last part.

Tad knew there was no way out of it, and he was a gentlemen after all. So he nodded, not wanting to offend the greaser's beautiful mother. Now the greaser, he could care less.

"Finally." Ricky mentioned unnecessarily, but accidentally as he was lifting up his body, their "sex pistols" rubbed together, making a small moan come out of Tad's mouth. "Ahh~"

"Oh shoot sorr-!"

"Just hurry up and get off me." Tad answered, his eyes closed and his cheeks as crimson as strawberries.

Ricky did so, and left the room with his eye twitching at how clumsy he had to be. He was finally in the moment, a moment where seriousness was element in the conversation and he had to go and... An uncomfortable shiver ran up his spine as he found himself at the table, and his mother humming, stirring the clumps of oatmeal into a soft porridge like mix. A pleasant smile flowed across his face, observing his mother's attitude. _Always so hard-working ma._

"Does she always hum when cooking?" Tad asked, a few inches away, surprised at the happiness that surrounded this woman. The maids he had were always so annoyed at cooking so he assumed it was something that brought great agitation to one's mind. By looks of the greaser's "Ma" she was enjoying what she was doing.

"Pretty much, come on let's help set the table." Ricky ordered, and handed Tad some napkins and silverware. "You do know where to put these right, unless this is too much for your pretty sanitized hands to endure." Ricky feigned concern, and smirked.

Tad made a face and placed everything in the right way. He was a little proud of himself of how he placed everything in order. Why it made him feel proud, there was no answer to that. "Next?"

"Just sit your pretty little butt down and relax." Ricky cooed, patting the little preppy's head.

"Hey, this is the first time I've accepted the order of participating in helpful actions and-" Tad replied, swatting the greaser's hand away.

"It'll probably be your last, am I right?" Ricky said, completing his sentence, then reaching up for special mugs.

Tad was quite utterly annoyed. How dare that greaser complete his sentence. It was simply absurd and rudely mannered. Golden ambers glared at the back of this Latino teenager, but soon it softened once admiring the build on him. His broad shoulders held high with slightly darkened chestnut skin outlining it, massive lats; That started all the way up at the upper end of his humerus and ran entirely to the pelvic girdle, and solid traps; That ran entirely down the upper section of the spinal cord and at the middle of his back where it attaches. His eyes slowly landed upon the greaser's gluteus maximus-..._Oh doggonitt no!_ He simply sat down, obeying the greasers instructions and listened to the rest of the humming by "Ma".

* * *

Slurping and gulping was the only thing heard at the dinner table, with Ricky and "Ma" conversing about something in their native tongue. Tad kinda caught on to some of it when "Ma" ordered Ricky to fix his collar. Leaning on his hand, he lightly tapped the empty bowl absent-mindedly thinking of what was to come for the next three months before he could finally complete his self-slaughter. This time, he'd do it by the dam. He couldn't risk the greaser finding him again, besides, what greaser would be crazy enough to try and save a preppy, having the knowledge of who his identity was. Yeah, that was it. The dam was a perfect place. In the meantime, he could reminisce the good times of being a preppy...Actually, there wasn't any good times as a preppie. All it was, was scheming, mocking and fighting indecent fights with nothing more than poor mongrels. How was that fun? He thought, not realizing Ricky has called him by his "nickname" all this time.

Ricky had, had enough and flicked the forehead of the no longer zoned out preppy.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Tad said, rubbing his forehead from the pain that was beforehand inflicted by that greaser pauper.

"For ignoring me more than three times."

"Because you don't have anything interesting to say." Tad retorted.

"Keep that up, and someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Ricky suggested towards the tainted old couch.

Tad's eyes widened with the utmost horror. "That...I...on...sleep?"

"Yup."

"Whatever..." Tad replied, turning his head arrogantly.

"You really need to get rid of that snobbery, around here it'll get you beat or worse..."

"What's the "or worse"?" Tad asked, hoping it meant death.

"Are you a virgin?"

Tad's cheeks flared. "W-what kind of question is that you babbling idiot!"

"I'm the babbling idiot? Right. So answer the question."

"If you must know, I am." Tad replied, kind of shocked of telling another person about his personal secrets.

"Good, then you're safe for now." Ricky answered, standing up and putting on a coat.

"Where are you going?"

""We" are going for a stroll."

"A stroll? It's only 1:30."

"Trust me, when we get back it won't be 1:30." Ricky answered, throwing a coat atop of Tad.

"I'm kind of tired and- Hey! Un hand me yo-!" He got cut off from sexy browns mixing with golden ambers once again. How in the world did this greaser get him to feel so, small? To submit to every decision he made, whether he tried or not. It was simply not fair.

"Let's go, the gang will be out soon looking for victims to torment and prank on."

There, Ricky and a disguised Tad left the apartment for their stroll across New Coventry, where this place's delinquents awaited their arrival.

* * *

**Glossary**

**You've awakened little one. - Has despertado pequeño.**

**Ma, I'm done with the dinning table! - Ya he terminado con la mesa del comedor.**

**Okay my son, turn on the burner and I will finish up the oatmeal. - Bueno mi hijo, se enciende el quemador y voy a terminar la harina de avena.**

**Yes Ma. - Sí Ma.**

**I know you're really tired, and probably not feeling the greatest but some sweet oatmeal will do the trick. - Sé que estás muy cansado, y probablemente no se siente la mejor, pero un poco de avena dulce va a hacer el truco.**

**Ma its-...Ahhh! Ma! What are you doing? - Ma Es. - Ahhh! Ma! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**I'm comforting this lonely soul. - Estoy consolando a esta alma solitaria.**

**Ma you gonna kill him! Let him go! - Ma lo vas a matar! Que se vaya!**

**Very well. - Muy bien.**

**If you need anything little one, tell my son and he will grant your wishes. - Si necesitas algo pequeño, dile a mi hijo y le concederá sus deseos.**


	3. Chapter 3: No Flippin' Way

**Disclaimer: I don't make money or any jazz of this, it's purely fan-made and for the love of all things good Bully is owned by Rockstar Games. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

While Ricky was locking the door to his and his mother's apartment, Tad stood beside him waiting. His golden ambers stared at the fifteen locks that were cascaded along a rusty bowled down door, with large bolts. Almost as if the greaser was caging in a wild animal. An estimate question surfaced inside his mind, it was the only sensible explanation for numerous locks on the door that seemed, unnecessary. He understood filthy beings such as burglers but, that was a little too much don't you think? Opening his mouth, he asked. "What's her illness?"

Ricky's fingers froze in place, his mind running a million miles a second as his attitude turned a little colder, as Tad awaited his answer... "I'll answer that once we leave the building."

Tad sensed the coldness in the greaser's voice, slightly flinching and wondering if he hit a weak spot. It wasn't his intention to hurt the greaser, this time. He was just intrigued, interested what illness dared to grasped it's hold onto the beautiful woman, "Ma". For a poor person, she was quite a beauty he'd dare say himself. If he was ten years older, he'd steal that heart of hers in a second and wed her as soon as possible. Although, he realized she had to be way older than she looks now. Realizing her youthful look, he made a mental note to ask of her the ingredient that keeps her so fresh looking. He swore that before he was on his death bed, his wife would have to look so beautifully young, he'd kiss her more than a thousand Christmas lights decorated on people's houses. Feeling he was too into "La La" land, he felt the cool, somber autumn weather hit his face and felt content with his surroundings. The streets were as expected; Harlots, drug dealers, dirty looking people from head to toe, also known as beggars, and freaky looking people with weird hairstyles. However, he was quite surprised that the smell wasn't too bad. He'd rather smell nature than smoke, but you take what you can get and move on. Mind clicking, he remembered the greaser's word and spoke once again. "Well?"

"You certainly don't let people take their time huh?" Ricky answered with a sigh, as they waited for the train to be gone. Placing his hands in his pockets and taking a breath he said, "She has **SAD**."

"**SAD**?"

"Seasonal affective disorder, it's a mood disorder. You know the metaphor "winter blues"?"

"Yes but I actually don't know what it means." Tad answered, feeling quite stupid.

"It's like a PMS that's unisex."

"I see...So do you have problems with it?"

"Sometimes."

"Has she?...ah." Tad awkwardly asked, trying to hint attempting self-slaughter.

"Yeah."

Tad looked into the greaser's eyes with both a serious stare and a serious tone. "Even though you're a poor person, you don't deserve that kind of fate involving your mummy."

Ricky burst out laughing, causing people to look their way.

"Shut up!" Tad yelled, pushing the greaser lightly.

"Sorry, what you said right there was funny." Ricky replied, wiping his face full of tears.

"I don't understand me "encouraging" you is funny." Tad answered, gritting his teeth.

"It's the way you said it."

"That's the last time I try and be nice."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your parents, do they have any problems?"

Tad felt numb in that moment, where his body stood paralyzed. His mother didn't have an illness, she was your usual "Betty". Happy, cheerful, and easygoing. His father, that was a different story. It was more like his father had anger management problems and so he took it out on both him and his mother. Mostly Tad though; Once intervening in his father's rampage, positively pounding the doggonit out of his mother, Tad quickly acted and shielded her from the rest of the blows. So his father's reaction to that was, for now on, to use Tad, as a crash test dummy. Horrible night. "Nope. I have the perfect life." He said snobbishly, feigning a smile.

"I don't like lies inbred." Ricky replied, making Tad feel a little intimidated.

"Fine, maybe I don't have the perfect life, but why is it any of your business?"

"I don't even know why I try." Ricky sighed, passing the tracks and nearing the Yum Yum Market there.

Tad simply rolled his eyes at the greaser's attitude, hurrying up beside him. Like he was going to give out his home life story to him, when pigs fly. It was none of the greaser's business to go poking around where he shouldn't be. After all, didn't he have anything better to do? Like girls to impress, which he highly doubted was a easy task for a poor person or vehicles to create? On the other hand, he guessed maybe a little closure to the problem and venting-..._Absolutely not. There is no way on earth that I'm venting to a ugly, dirty, smelly, poor person! _As Tad was deep into his thoughts, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a mean looking guy.

"Eh...Watch where you're going little bridges." A tall deep pitched toned man warned, with long raven hair that covered half of his face. His grey muscle shirt exposing a high built torso, muscled legs that was blanketed by tight regular coloured jeans, hazel eyes that radiated destruction awaiting his arrival, chocolate covered tanned like skin that exhibited long hours of mortal combat, large hands that looked rough and heavily laboured, a wide African style nose, full dark lips that looked hardly chapped, and a aura that would startle anyone. Well, except thee Tad Spencer whose father was thee Spencer of a company.

"You should watch where you're going you disgusting, horrid, smelly excuse for a gentlemen. Ha! I kid, more like a elephant times nine!" Tad shouted, trying to straighten off the creases in the clothes "Ma" provided for him. There was no way he was allowing a ruffian to ruin the clothing "Ma" took her time to set out for him. Then again, that means she saw him half-nude wearing his...SpongeBob boxers. How embarrassing? But he guessed she was an exception.

"What did you just say you little piece of dung?" The mean looking man spoke, bringing Tad into a choke hold.

"Ack...!Un...hand...me!" Tad gasped, as air was being blocked.

"Let em' go, or else." Ricky threatened, as he cracked his knuckles, ready for battle.

The mean looking guy soon dropped Tad immediately, as he heard Ricky's challenge. His long raven hair slowly wafted in the wind, as he made his way towards the greaser, looking down to him in a deadpanned expression. "You really want to do this Pucci?"

After Tad finally got his act together, he watched as this tall inhuman male towered over Ricky. He was surprised the greaser defended him, even after how rude and annoying he was being towards him. Confusion flooded his whole being, wondering why this greaser acted the way he did. Wasn't it a normal reaction for someone to full out leave those who were rude to you, in the dust? A small pint of pain wrecked inside of him, and immediately he grabbed his chest. Was that guilt he was feeling just now?

"Hey! Only I can call him that Tete!" A high pitched voice shrieked.

"Please kill me now." Ricky begged the inhuman beast, named Tete?

"Aww, don't be like that fruitcake. You'll hurt my feelings." A charismatic voice charaded, as a hand planted it self on Ricky's shoulder, from the no longer mystery high pitch voice shone her existence, and a ruggle of large men behind her with freaky hairstyles, and massive bodies.

"Chrys (Chris), I already gave you your answer. So don't call me "Fruitcake" unless we really are sweethearts." Ricky replied, gently swatting her hand away. Standing before him was a...look-alike Lola, with long orange gorgeous dual toned curls with messy long bangs flowing. A black denim stretch knit long sleeved shirt that was cut above her navel, heart shaped studs, mini shorts, dalmation print knee socks, biker gloves and boots, and a choker around her neck.

"Now now, don't go making things up. We both know how attractive I am." Chrys boasted, as the guys behind nodded their head in agreement.

"I never said you weren't." Ricky replied, rolling his eyes.

Tad stood utterly speechless at this exchange. It looked like, Lola had a look-alike. Or at least he thought so._ I wonder if Lola has a twin, and that she was the real person actually playing around?_ Tad shook his head, Lola was a tramp and always will be unfortunately.

"Then why won't you go out with me? I'm totally into you Ricky Pucino. You've stolen my heart, soul and..." She sashayed her hips suggestively. "Body."

"I told you, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"It's been three years! You're worse than a girl!"

"Well maybe it's not GIRLS I'm interested in!" Ricky yelled, then soon realized he phrased that all wrong. "Wait...That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh? So you swing that way huh?" Chrys hurtfully said, misunderstanding what Ricky meant.

"No, will you just-" Ricky tried to explain, interrupted by a immature Chrys.

"Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaa! I can't hear you! Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She shouted, plugging her ears.

"I can see why you turned her down greaser." Tad said, being able to see the greaser's distress and now standing beside him.

"This is only the half of it." Ricky replied, facepalming.

"You know what, I want you to prove it!" She declared, pointing at him with one hand and the other resting on her hip.

"What! Listen to me Chrys!" Ricky exclaimed.

"If you don't, both you and you're little friend will suffer incredibly painful results from my boys. They've been craving a good combat dummy."

"Hey! I'm not that small!" Tad yelled.

"Yes you are you shrimp!" Chrys yelled back.

"Will I never?! At least my pecks are bigger than your breasts!" Tad replied. That's right, he went there.

"Say one more word, shrimp and I'll nuder you." Chrys threatened, which actually made Tad back off and bite his tongue that was craving to say one more thing. "Now, let's see..." She paced back and forth, tapping her chin contemplating on how HER no longer FRUITCAKE will illustrate his sexuality. Before long, a light-bulb went up inside her. "That's it! You and you're friend will smooch each other till I've had enough and gotten it through my brain."

"What!?" Both Ricky and Tad shouted.

"Chrys, I'm telling you I'm not gay!" Ricky tried to explain once again, panicking at how dense she really was. So if he were to accept, which he wouldn't, he would be "smooching" as Chrys said, longer than intended.

"Neither am I!" Tad tried to explain as well, but was interrupted by over twenty knuckles cracking, ready for action.

"I'm not a patient girl, so hurry it up." Chrys said, being hoisted up onto a taller man's shoulders, watching from above.

Ricky sighed, and Tad gulped at the massive men who impatiently waited for the liplock exchange.

Tad soon jumped a little as he found two large hands planted on both his shoulders, and his body pressed against the other. "Y-you're not honestly going to give in are you?" He said, quite nervous and angry. "This is insane! Pure madness! There's no way I'm allowing you do this to me you pervert!" Tad said, trying to shake the greaser off of him.

"You think I want to do this to you!?" Ricky whispered to where only Tad could hear him, after shoving him to the wall and pinning his arms above his head. "Trust me, you'd be the last one I'd want to do this with. Now just stay still so we can end this."

Tad stood frozen, as if he didn't have an escape and was bound by handcuffs or a rope. Whereas many people could think of multiple ways to harm their attacker and make their escape to wherever. But for some dumb reason, whenever it came to this greaser he was always so...submissive. Why was that?

Browns mixing with golden ambers once again, soft lips pressed against each other in a swooning way, causing small erupting moans to come from the smaller male's mouth, as light hazelnut lips gently broke the kiss, and traced slightly chapped ones along the aforesaid small lips. The greaser's grip on the prep's pinned wrists weakened, and naturally, the prep followed suit, by wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck. And soon large hands made its way to slender virgin hips, and the nails purposely dug, awaiting its intention's reactions.

The reaction was positive and small swelled lips parted, and a lewd-filled tongue took its chance and dove inside, moving, savouring, devouring everything in its way. The ravishing tongue wanting more taste came to an abrupt halt, a lonely virgin tongue espied it's interest; it was both shy and adamant, lying down on it's comfortable surface. The lewd tongue slithered its way close enough to tap the virgin one lightly; To get its attention and asking if it would like to dance. The virgin tongue shyly rejected, hinting they had (a) "tongue-in-cheek"(Two left feet joke. Not funny, but it was best I could select to type down into the story). Gently and charismatically, the lewd tongue petted and encouraged the virgin tongue to let him be the lead. At first the virgin tongue stubbornly refused, but before long, they gave into the sweet temptation and accepted the lewd-filled tongue's invitation.

Long quick strokes filled both the male's mouths, and sexual tension began to build up in the core of their stomachs. Tongues thrusted and began trying to dominate the other in a battle of "Alpha dog". The taller male made a rough groan as his large hands trailed upwards to hold the smaller male's head, thumbs sweeping across the smaller male's cheekbone assuring him to be calm and to relax. Accomplishing an easier access to complete his special trick to put the "icing on the cake".

Gently breaking the kiss once again, the greaser lightly ran the tip of his tongue over the smaller male's lips, slowly and suggestively, giving Chrys quite a show and as well as making Tad whimper whenever his tongue hit inbetween the crevice of his mouth. Whimpers of un-sufficed ecstasy flourished all over the prep's face and body language. Practically begging for his lips to be one with him recurrently, Tad pressed in closer, wanting this greaser to keep increasing the intensity of the kiss.

Ricky simply teased, and stilled Tad to only pull away for a moment to look into his golden ambers that lit up like sapphires. He then leaned near Tad's ear and whispered, "Su cuerpo está grabado en serio por los ángeles," Using both his index and thumb, he held his chin, making sure he didn't look away. "No puedo esperar a tocar ese cuerpo tuyo esta noche."

In Tad's mind, this tender moment made him feel like a complete person, and not simply something to kiss. But someone who wasn't just for show. Now and forever, the huge hole of loneliness that he once had, was replaced with...a craving only Ricky Pucino's presence could mollify.

"What the what is going on here?" a familiar male voice shone.

Ricky's eyes widened and soon he whipped his body around to see...A confused Johnny Vincent. _This is just great._

* * *

**Glossary**

**Your body is seriously engraved by angels. - Su cuerpo está grabado en serio por los ángeles.**

**I can't wait to touch that body of yours tonight. - No puedo esperar a tocar ese cuerpo tuyo esta noche.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unlocked Foreign Morals

**Disclaimer: I don't make money or any jazz of this, it's purely fan-made and for the love of all things good Bully is owned by Rockstar Games.**

**A/N: I hate to say this but, this might turn into an M rated.../).- Sigh. Oh well...Yay...Oh and I appreciate the follows and favs. Thank you very much, it's encouraging.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"I can expl-." Ricky answered, interrupted by Johnny's hand lifting up and turning his gaze towards Chrys and her possy.

"Get lost Chrysanthemum." Johnny strictly ordered.

"But Johnny..." She whined and pouted her in lips in a spoiled way.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Johnny ordered dangerously, where even the massive men shivered.

"Fine!" Chrys replied, as her and her men walked away towards the burger joint.

Johnny eventually turned his gaze upon Ricky and this shrimp he's never met before. "I don't judge people's sexuality, but it woulda' been nice to know this earlier."

"No please let me explain. PLEASE." Ricky begged, and Johnny threw an eyebrow up.

"Uh...sure. Anythin' to make you feel comfortable."

Meanwhile, Tad stood there completely shocked out of his mind for three reasons; One, Johnny Vincent, thee Johnny Vincent hasn't recognized his identity; Two, that Chrys person is actually Johnny's younger sister who's name is originally Chrysanthemum; And three, he just acquired a sexual urge for that greaser. What would people think if anyone found out about this? It would be utterly intolerable and by far the worst thing he'd have to endure for the rest of his life. Why oh why did things like this have to come out in this outcome? All he wanted was to end his life, not make it more difficult than it already is.

He couldn't handle all these prohibited infatuations towards the golden-tongued greaser. It was too fast, too much for his brain to process. Yet his soul(his body and will) wouldn't let that experience flounder away. But instead, he kept meditating on it and the thoughts of before were beginning to plant it's seed of neverending escape._ No! This is...this is...slipshod! How could I let this kind of behaviour get to me!_ Golden ambers shifted their gaze upon the two greasers in a deep discussion on "misunderstandings" and what not. He wondered on the imponderable thought of how he would swoon by that greaser's ministrations upon him. The very thought disgusted him...That's what he wished to be believe anyhow.

"Oh thank God, I thought I'd have to keep up a stupid façade of bein' considerate of your "sexuality"." Johny sighed in relief, and stood up walking towards the small unidentified prep. "Names Johnny, Johnny Vincent. I'm the king around 'ere and since I haven't saw ya' around 'ere before, Imma give you the three main rules; Don't mess with me, don't go after mah sister, and don't you even think of going after my girlfriend Lola." Johnny emphasized, lifting his index, middle, and ring finger for every rule he listed.

Tad bit his tongue and nodded his head. He knew if he opened it, things wouldn't be pretty. And he's really had enough being around poor people; adding to the list wasn't in his plan.

"So what's your lil friend's name Pucino?"

"Uh...Taddy." Ricky said, a little strain in his voice from trying to register a name for the prep; hoping with every fibre of his being that Johnny wouldn't notice.

"Taddy? That's an...interestin' name." Johnny replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well I'm off, and don't worry Pucino, no one will know of this."

"Gracias." Ricky answered, seeing Johnny lift his hand in a motion, indicating "Don't worry about it" as he disappeared in a alleyway. Even though a sigh of relief eluded Ricky's lips, a certain golden amber eyed presence was standing off on the side, and he knew things had to be set straight. He didn't want anything to bloom inside that inbred for him, nothing AT ALL. Stalking towards the prep, he saw him flinch from being only a step away. He couldn't blame him, he's be defensive too if something like this happened to him. So he didn't hold it against him and let him blabber on.

"You're not planning on doing it again, are you?" Tad asked, putting his guard up.

"No. Let's just pretend this never happened and never speak of this. Agreed?" Ricky replied, as he lifted his right hand up, signaling an agreed handshake to cover the deal.

"Agreed." Tad answered, shaking his hand in agreement.

"Now that this is over with, I wanna show you something."

Tad nodded and followed the greaser a few blocks father than where they originally were at. The people around became more nastier and their gazes was like a predator looking after its prey; Waiting for the right moment to strike. Desperately he wanted to nag the greaser to go back, but starting a conversation wasn't really up his alley. In the preps society, Gord and Derby were the ones that chatted up. Tad was just one of the enforcers or third runner up for power in this clique of growing politician and plain old stuck up snobbery.

So with that in mind, he bit his tongue, not really wanting to converse with the very person who practically raped his mouth. He couldn't understand why his body reacted like that, bad enough with another young man. This...This feeling of actually wanting more of it, scared him. Scared him to the pits of the most fearful and terrible thing or place, fear could conjure up in. The worst part about all of this was, he was the only one stressing over it. _Doggonit! It's not fair that I'm the one who has to deal with this infatuation! _

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how long we have to walk, my feet are in great misery from this neverending cycle of exercise." Tad bluntly complained, lying quite perfectly.

"Typical." Ricky sighed. It wasn't hard to see through the lie but, he let it go for now. It must've been about earlier, but really, how did he know those were going to be the words that came out of the inbred's mouth? Honestly, he thought rich people would be in good shape, but the complaining wasn't a shocker though. "We're almost there."

"We better be, do you know how positively annoying it is, wearing these oversized shoes? What are you, a thirteen's men?"

"Thirteen and a half actually."

"I was close enough."

"Anything you want to talk about to kill time?"

"As a matter of fact there is."

"Fire away."

"Why have you been so hospitable towards me?" Tad finally asked, it was down right bothering him since breakfast and he wanted an answer.

"Why not?" Ricky answered, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big of a deal.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Tad exclaimed, making it clear to the greaser that, that wasn't enough for him.

"Because what goes around, comes around. If I ever were in trouble the same kindness I gave you, will come back to me."

Oddly, Tad was a little disappointed with the answer and felt a sharp pain well up inside him. Almost as if the answer given wasn't a satisfactory disclosure. Almost as if he was hurt, that the greaser didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart.

Why was he so surprised the people nowadays were only looking out to gain something in return? Why was he so surprised that the greaser wasn't any different? As a matter of fact, why was he so surprised at all? Golden ambers downcast in heartbreak...Wait, heartbreak? His eyes widened in confusion, but all those balky thoughts withered away once he heard these sweet angelic words he's never heard phrased in a way like this.

"In addition to, I learned that everything I do defines me." Ricky answered, signaling to climb up the ladder with him. "So I want even my worst enemy to know, that I'd help em' out. Even if I get a lot of rude comment in return, I'll know I've done my part."

Reaching the top of "The Final Cut" building, Tad witnesses the most gorgeous view; Scenery ever. Even in a crummy area such as New Coventry, it was, he'd have to admit, beautiful. The baby blue sky was soon beginning to fade into a dark solstice night, where stars would twinkle, and the wind would gently, and methodically place kisses upon whatever soul was out at this time of day. From up here, he could see the academy, people, tress, and in other words; Everything up here. It was absolutely magnificent.

"Not a bad view huh?" Ricky spoke, now sitting down and looking upward to the second heaven.

"I have to agree with you on that greaser." Tad replied, watching the sun begin to set. Simply captivated by nature itself. He remembered his days as a fellow boy scout, being one with nature, frightening and vital situations and circumstances that teaches one the hard way of being a man. _Good times. _Those days were officially listed as his "golden years". For, he planned not to live till all the hairs on head grew grey. "It's hard to believe the day is almost over.

"They say time flies when having fun." Ricky joked, and saw a deadpanned expression on the prep's face.

"I hardly call what today has brought "fun."

"Oh my goodness, would you just relax and live a little. It's not like I'm going to pounce on you and finish the job."

"How do I know I'm not a substitute for whatever little fantasies run through your mind?"

"So you think I'm gay too?"

"Nope, but I think you have a fetish for men, you've just haven't realized it yet. And poor me had to experience my first kiss with a poor person." Tad sighed.

"Wait, that was your first kiss?" Ricky replied, trying to hold back a laugh that kept getting caught in this throat.

"Yes, if you must know."

"Wow, you actually admitted it. I'm really surprised."

"Unlike you horrid, disgusting poor people, I value and take the small things to heart."

"Eh, you might be right about the majority but the minority do care too." Rich retorted, feeling really offended.

"Oh? And what minority are you talking about greaser? You? Please. I just had to both witness and experience how much of a harlot and degenerate you really are. Would you like me to give you some money for making me feel good? Sure, just let me get my check book and I'll label it out to you, "Man Harlot Of the Year"." Tad retorted spitefully, soon realizing how sharp his tongue was. For the first in his life, he's sorely regretted the words that were already spoken from his mouth. "Greaser-"

"You think you have us all "logically" figured out huh? You think just because people write about our way of life, and label us a certain class it's all true huh?" Ricky stood up, and glared down at the prep. "Well, I think you just earned yourself the nobel prize for bringing down people who are already at rock bottom.

"I'm sorr-" Tad tried to explain but, Ricky wouldn't hear it and was interrupted by his words.

"Save it," Ricky turned his back to the prep, squeezing his fists and gritting his teeth. "When apologizing to someone, it means you won't do it again and sadly, you've grown up in an environment where your way of thinking will never change. Unless, by a miracle you somehow changed to the point of keeping your thoughts to yourself. So no matter how many times you apologize, it will seem like nothing coming from your mouth."

Tad felt like a blow went straight to his gut and the wind got knocked out of him. He was utterly lost for words because...the greaser was, he admitted right. This is why he wished to deceased already, so no more pain was brought upon him, or others. Why couldn't he have been left alone to die that day? But most importantly, why did this greaser have to barge in and make him feel these emotions he's never have to deal with at all?

"Come on, I have to get takeout because ma has been getting pretty weak, and I hate the thought of her alone when she's in this state." Ricky ordered gently.

Tad didn't put up a fight and simply pushed himself up with his arms and followed the greaser with a new found emotional pain that lingered endlessly with him; And it's name was guilt.

* * *

**Glossary **

**Gracias - Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: Course Of Life So To Speak

**Disclaimer: I don't make money or any jazz off this, it's purely fan-made and for the love of all things good Bully is owned by Rockstar Games.**.

**Thanks to my beta reader Hosannah! ^-^ Thank you! **

**Sorry, you guys have to wait on beta reader's swiftness of editing. She's in school sooooo...yeah. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

The smell of fast food and sweat wafted through the air and into both protagonists nostrils as they waited in line. Words were few, eye contact rare, and the whole situation was still tense from earlier events.

_"When apologizing to someone, it means you won't do it again and sadly, you've grown up in an environment where your way of thinking will never change. Unless, by a miracle you somehow changed to the point of keeping your thoughts to yourself. So no matter how many times you apologize, it will seem like nothing coming from your mouth." _Those words rattled the pride Tad once held, and broke his assurance of being on a pedestal since birth. His very universe crumbled before his eyes and he felt himself be bounded, for the first time, by guilt, its chains encasing him. It was such an unpleasant feeling and he wanted it off of him immediately. So now, another heavy burden rested upon his shoulders. Going back to earlier events, the apology he gave was sincere and it took every ounce of himself to show humility to the greaser. Weren't apologies supposed to fix everything? With his father, as cruel as he was, he took apologies to heart and left Tad alone from time to time. It was when he showed backbone that things got...rough. Not to say he was being disrespectful to him, he wouldn't dare. He guessed he'd have to do something spectacular in order for the greaser to accept his apology and finally feel the freedom that forgiveness brought. Until then, his remorseful aura took place without a way to elude.

"You want a milkshake?" Ricky asked, as guilty, golden ambers shifted to see his backside.

"French vanilla, minus the lactose with only a smidgen of chocolate drizzle, soy beans crushed?"

"This isn't a fancy restaurant, but there's vanilla so I'll order it."

"Thank you." Tad replied faintly.

Ricky was getting greatly annoyed at the prep's attitude. Although, he'd have to admit the prep used his manners right. Still, didn't he tell him before to not act so...so glum? And why was he glum in the first place? He said what he wanted to say to him, and now he's all...glum? That made no sense. He wasn't going to worry or think about it. This inbred was way too confusing for him to actually waste his time on trying to figure out.

"What can I get ya'?" The employee at the burger joint asked.

"Six cheeseburgers, three medium fries, and a vanilla milkshake." Ricky answered, as he leaned on the counter.

"If ya' add in a large cherry cream cola it'll be $10.99."

"You got a deal." Ricky replied, smiling and handing the employee the cash.

"Pucino?" A voice spoke.

Both Ricky and Tad's heads turn to see the pack, also Ricky's bestfriends: the plump Hal Esposito, Vance Medici, the one who always complains about not touchin' the hair, Lefty Mancini, the shortest one of the greasers, and De Luca who was the mature one out of all of them. Ricky thought he was pretty mature. Maybe not always, but he could be put in the category...somewhat.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Ricky greeted, as all three of them practically made Tad the outsider by walking over there.

"Nothin' much, just gettin it in." Vance boasted as Lucky rolled his eyes.

"Don't ya' have somethin' better to talk about than how ya' sexually confused?" Hal pointed out, making Vance's cheeks turn pink and the other greasers chuckle except Lucky.

"Eh, that was supposed to be a secret ya' know." Vance spoke, trying to place the blame on Hal.

"Right, because we ain't see you and Hopkins "gettin' it in" around the dumpsters." Lefty replied, making the greasers chuckle a little harder, except Lucky.

"Whatever..." Vance sighed, getting frustrated.

"Aww, is Vancey upset." Lefty feigned concern as he wrapped his arm around his friend.

"No, I'm just really frustrated at all o' ya' jerks!" Vance exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah, you're frustrated at us? Tsk tsk tsk, I was afraid of dis." Hal said, tapping his chin, pretending to contemplate something. "Listen, we all approve of your relationship with Hopkins, but with one a us? Pfft, you can forget it."

"What?! I am no-" Vance yelled, only to have his mouth covered by Lucky's hand.

"Calm down kid, ain't nothing gonna profit from yellin' and gettin' us kicked out because you're frustrated at us." Lucky released his hold and sighed. "They're kiddin' with ya' Vance. You're gonna have to get used to it since you realized what you want in a relationship. For the most part, these kids are pretty immature so it's gonna happen. Just be glad their your amigos, a'ight?"

"Thanks Lucky." Vance smiled, feeling better from Lucky's pep talk.

"So who's the shrimp Pucino?" Hal asked, all eyes centering on Tad, who felt like he was being undressed with their eyes.

"Taddy." Ricky replied, with the all the greaser's raising up an eyebrow.

"That's an...interesting name." Lucky said, trying to figure out where his name originated from.

"Quite a name." Vance said, trying to be nice.

"It has an acquired taste to it." Hal answered, wondering what a Taddy cheeseburger would taste like.

"I think it's stupid." Lefty full out said.

"Eh, be nice Left, ain't his fault his parents thought o' that." Lucky defended.

"I don't care if I'm offending him, it's a stupid name. It's like someone was trying to think o' something on the top o' their head undah pressure. You should just call em' Osito instead."

Tad felt a little happy, even though he knew he shouldn't have. Especially about what happened earlier on top of the building. Whereas Ricky felt his chest pop, from Lefty being quite the smarty.

"You need help ya' know that."

"Don't we all," Lefty wrapped his arm around Tad's shoulder. "So where ya' from?"

"I'm, um...not from around here." Tad stuttered, a little uncomfortable with being so close to a greaser. He was surprised his arrogance didn't once surface.

Hal, Vance, and Lefty chuckled. "That's kinda obvious, don't you think? Come on, give us some info on ya'."

"Well, I, uh..." Tad started, looking at Ricky for help.

Ricky rolled his eyes and sighed.

The greasers gazes followed Tad's gaze and they were kind of confused on the exchange that was going on.

"Left, leave em' alone for now, alright?" Ricky said, holding his bag and the drink holder. "Time to go Taddy, see you guys later."

"Eh, we wanna come with." Lefty and Hal said in unison, following Ricky and "Taddy" outside, with Vance and Lucky of course.

"We're just going home." Ricky replied.

"We? As in the shrimp?" Hal and Lefty said, in unison once again.

Tad bit his tongue so hard, he thought he was tasting his own blood. For the last blasted time, he was not that short!

"Yeah."

Both of the greasers blinked in confusion, but turned their gazes upon a blushing Vance and a talkative Lucky De Luca. "You don't think Vance is using Hopkins as a cover or an experiment do you?" Lefty whispered to Hal.

"Let's test it out." Hal replied, and both of them nodded in agreement as Vance and Lucky were now caught up with all six of them.

"Hey Lefty?" Hal playfully asked.

"Yes, my heterosexual friend?"

"Can't wait 'til Vance grows out a beard."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because we'll know he's trying to hide the stretch marks." Hal said, now both him and Lefty chuckling so hard.

Vance held back, trying to play it cool, his breathing becoming heavy and noticeable.

"Hey Hal?" Lefty playfully asked.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait when I get to see Hopkins break up with Vance."

"Why?"

"Because all his reasons will be that he didn't like the way he was being REARED." Lefty replied, as both of them burst out laughing so hard they felt their stomachs pop.

"Hey guys?" Vance asked.

Both of them turned there heads to him, smiling with their teeth showing.

"Why are your jokes always about me?"

"You're a funny guy, Vance," Lefty wrapped his arm around his chestnut haired friend, walking by his side, "but be happy it's just us, like Lucky said." He chuckled, joined with an angry chestnut buddarooney and Hal on the side.

"You know what guys, I-"

"So, Vance," Lefty rudely interrupted him. "When did you realize you had the hots for Lucky?" He full out said it, and hit the nail straight on.

"Is that true kid?" Lucky answered, not coming off as disgusted, but to Vance it felt that way.

"Wha...?" Vance said, eyes widening and beginning to form small pools of water.

"You heard me. So when was it?" Lefty pressed.

"Lefty, I think you should stop. It's not funny anymore." Hal replied, beginning to feel really bad about this.

"What?" Lefty answered, watching streams of tears flow down Vance's face. "Really, you're cryin'? You're such a girl."

"Shut up Lefty." Ricky finally spoke. "Van-" He was soon interrupted by Vance shoving Lefty off him and running off.

Tad stood there dumbfounded, watching the greasers just standing there. "Why are you four just standing there, go after him?!" Tad yelled, quite astounded and repulsed that they had just let him leave.

"He'll be fine after a smoke. I'm out, see you guys." Lefty rudely stated, as his faithful friends said goodbye.

"Even though Left was rude about it, he is right. Us interferin' will make it worse." Lucky said, before leaving.

Hal waved guiltily goodbye and left soon after.

"I can't believe how you guys treat each other, it's just horrid." Tad said, speaking his mind, not caring about who could hear.

"Well, everyone can't be the nicest." Ricky replied, opening the door to the apartment, letting Tad in first.

"That was just horrible, and not even human how that greaser treated the other one. That is truly unacceptable, thank you. When in a clique, or a group of friends..." Tad said, entering and taking the stuff from the greaser, since he easily slipped those humongous shoes and coat off of him in an orderly fashion. He placed them on the dinner table, offering to help the greaser with anything he needed.

"Is this your way of gaining forgiveness from me, because I forgave you already."

"What, you did?" Tad said, his expression and body language showing is shock. "And no, I was thinking of something spectacular to gain forgiveness from you."

"Yeah, on the way to the burger joint I said, "I'm sorry for speaking outta line, and I wasn't gonna hold anything against you."

"Wait, you apologized to me?" Tad asked, dumbfounded for the second time today.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said what I said, no matter your response. You need to get your head outta the clouds inbred," Ricky leaned on the wall behind him, crossing his arms with a smirk. "By the way, what would've been your big spectacular apology?"

"Letting you do what you will with my body." Tad smirked.

"Really? Would you stop hinting at me having a fetish for otha' guys."

"My response to that is N-O."

"What happened to not bringing this up?"

"I was the victim, and still am."

"Question." Ricky smirked wider.

"Hm?" Tad answered, a little intimidated by the smirk presenting itself on the sexy...He meant greaser.

"Do you like cheery cream soda?"

"Yes, actually it's my favourite." Tad dramatically proclaimed.

"Well, I guess we'll be kissin' all night."

"What!?"

"It's mah favourite too...And we can't use cups because our water bill wasn't paid off last month."

"Your point is?"

"We'll be slurpin' from the same straw all...night...long." Ricky emphasized: indirect kiss. "I call dibs on the first slurp!" He shouted, bolting towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" Tad bolted after him, and pounced on the greaser's back.

Contagious Laughter filled the apartment and it's best friend, Harmony, backed it up. Everything was right for the night, and a woman's voice spoke gently at hearing her son and his newfound friend's joy. "Que finalmente no tengo que preocuparme por mi hijo estar solo cuando ha llegado mi hora."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Osito - teddy bear**

**I finally don't have to worry about my son being alone when my time has come. - Que finalmente no tengo que preocuparme por mi hijo estar solo cuando ha llegado mi hora**


	6. Chapter 6: Major Drama & Issues

**Disclaimer: I don't make money or any jazz off this, it's purely fan-made and for the love of all things good Bully is owned by Rockstar Games.**.

**xcoolstorybro: Thank you very much for the reviews, it's very encouraging.**

**And thank you to Hosannah for editing this. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Time to wake up, inbred!" Ricky yelled in the room Tad was in yesternight (Yes, I said yesternight) for the umpteenth time. "Man, you inbreds are lazy bums." He chuckled, about to shake the prep, but an awful scene stopped him in his steps. Low and behold, he witnessed Tad sweating. His breathing heavy and his body twitching in great discomfort. His expressions displayed great fear, and were those tears streaming down his face? Swiftly, with a gentle nudge, enough to awaken the prep, golden amber orbs widened and words, like an arrow shot through the heart, came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry! Don't beat me!" Tad exclaimed, before he noticed his surroundings. He was in the Pucino residence, not the Spencer, his own, where peace and harmony were present; no pain, no yelling, and no scarring internally or externally. No facade of...

"Who's gonna beat you?" Ricky asked, realizing what Tad was saying probably had something to do with his torso painted in scars, and all the rest.

"Uh...No one," Tad replied, sitting up and rubbing his neck, surprised that it didn't hurt. On a regular basis, his neck would spasm in painful patterns like the beat of a drum. It was worse than a headache or migraine. At least with those two you could lay somewhat comfortably, but if your neck spasmed like this, there was no way one could get remotely comfortable, ever.

"Don't avoid the question," Ricky demanded, feeling a little offended that Tad was trying to evade a subject he was concerned about.

"Just leave it alone okay. Strangely enough, I wish to be on good terms with you and...It's 4:30 am!?"

"Yeah, this is when the fun begins." Ricky teased.

"Shut up, why don't you?" Tad teased back, lightly pushing the greaser's shoulder.

"If you ever want to talk inbred...I'm willing to listen," Ricky pressed, wanting to help him out.

"I appreciate the concern but it's not needed," Tad said, making sure the greaser got it through his thick skull that he would never tell anyone about his problems. Not only was it shameful to him, but it was something that he wished to take to the grave.

"Alright, come on, it's time to go meet up at my auntie's house to help."

"What's for breakfast?"

"We work, then we eat. Besides, those burgers you ate and the soda you drank last night couldn't have burned off that fast."

"Not fully, but it's not healthy skipping breakfast."

"Don't worry princess, food will be ready for you at 7 am like for everyone else. You'll get your fill soon enough." Ricky teased.

"You're really asking for it greaser." Tad smiled.

"Not my fault you're easy to play with." Ricky smirked suggestively.

"Stop fantasizing about me."

"Shuddap!" Ricky retorted, and heard, for the first time, a genuine laugh escape the prep's lips. A small, warm feeling flourished inside of him. He wanted to be the person who made the prep continue on in that state, no matter how cliché it was, forever.

...

Arriving at Ricky's aunt's house, Tad observed his surroundings. The house was actually pretty decent in his opinion. It was a small little yellow cottage with loads of land around it. Mostly fresh, green, recently cut grass that smelled heavenly. The house was draped in vines that sprung small little roses. It was enchanting, with all different kinds of flowers around the whole front yard. He could only imagine the size of the back, where a long fence and large gate locked outsiders outside.

"Ah! Mi sobrino!" A muscled woman exclaimed, wearing low cut jeans and a black tank top, revealing her generous amount of cleavage. She had short raven hair that came to her ears, dark blue eyes, chapped pinkish lips, a stout nose, and cowboy boots. She hugged Ricky lovingly.

"Es genial ver que la tía," Ricky replied, returning the hug wholeheartedly.

Tad watched how Ricky had sprung automatically into the hug. _So that's what it was like to be greeted by family_, he thought, as he felt a little envious of the affection that was being shone. _Maybe one day, soon, I'll get there._

"Osito!" Ricky's aunt shouted, before picking Tad up in a deathly bear hug that made his face quickly turn a different shade. Tad patted her back, all feeling in his torso leaving in just an instant. However, a gasp of relief came when she let him go.

"Names Rosa. From now on, your name to me is Osito." She ordered playfully in her raspy voice.

Tad nodded and heard the greaser chuckle faintly, sticking his tongue out. The only thought running through his mind was, _i__mmature brat._

"Come on in!" Rosa exclaimed, patting Tad on the back with brute force, sending him flying forward onto his stomach.

"Well, at least we know who's the submissive one hm?," Ricky whispered, making Tad's face scrunch up. He refused the greaser's offer to help him stand up.

"It's nice to know your accepting your fate." Tad smirked, dusting off his clothing.

"As if, inbred." Ricky retorted, as Tad followed him into the beautiful house. It was your normal Brad and Betty house. A small house with a staircase, ancient paintings and your typical cute kitchen, dining room, and living room with a love seat. The aroma wasn't bad either. As he could recall, that was the smell of omelettes and sausages. _Ahhhh, home cooked meals are the best._

"Okay, Mario and sus hijos will be arriving soon to pitch up the decorations in the backyard while some people who owe me will do the rest." Rosa explained. "Now, what I want you both to do is put fiesta bags together for the niños and carry in the extra fold up chairs when the moving vans arrive. If you finish with that and wish to do more, just ask. Is that okay with you both?"

Both Tad and Ricky nodded in agreement and soon began their work.

"I've never imagined myself putting "fiesta" bags together at all. Whatever that means." Tad said, not complaining in the least. He was quite enjoying the little work he was progressing in, and took great pride in it.

Ricky laughed. "Fiesta is just another way to say party."

"Oh? Well, I feel stupid."

"Nah, don't."

"You're way too nice greaser."

"Nah, I just like to keep the peace." Ricky said, finishing up his tenth fiesta bag.

Tad smiled to himself, glad him and the greaser were getting along lately. He found it wonderful that no arguing or fighting existed between them any longer. Instead, it was simple teasing, and pleasant conversation. It was like he was at "home" with his older brother Derek: having peace of mind knowing nothing could go wrong at all.

The joyous atmosphere of harmony, latched its touch around the whole house, his mind, his soul, and his body, wrapped up in a large blanket of pure, clean love. Though, did he feel like this greaser was like a brother to him? A comrade? That thought loomed all the while he finished up his fiesta bags.

Looking up at the clock, it read 5:45 am. He was surprised that only an hour and something minutes had passed by, and there were piles of fiesta bags all up and ready for take off. So this was what it was like when people party plan, or fiesta plan. It was a lot of work, even when just sitting down.

The mental labour was humongous but the company was quite pleasant. In all his years of snobbery, he never imagined himself chatting with someone out of his clique, even less with a greaser. With time, people really did change. A knock on the door interrupted both boy's actions and both of them looked at each other in a competitive way. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ricky said smirking.

"Yes." Tad replied smirking for a short time, before they raced to the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

"I got here first greaser, so I should have the right to open it." Tad declared, pointing to his hair.

"Just because your hair is higher than mine doesn't mean nothing." Ricky retorted, then quickly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Cheater." Tad teased, before he saw Ricky's surprised face.

"Vance! I'm glad you made it." Ricky exclaimed, hugging him and ushering him in the room where both his and Tad's work was almost complete.

"Yeah, thanks." Vance chuckled, and his gaze lingered on Ricky and "Taddy" going back to work.

"You feeling okay?" Ricky asked, concerned about yesterday's events.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'm good. It's cool."

"I knew you'd be alright, it was Taddy over here worrying over you like he's PMSing."

"I resent that!" Tad replied, offended, hearing Ricky laugh in the background.

"So, I have a question." Vance spoke. He was itching to ask this question since yesterday evening.

"Let it ring Vance." Ricky said, smiling.

"How come you're hangin' around a prep?"

Vanilla and chestnut hands froze, and their eyes looked up at the perceptive Medici. "Don't tell no one Vance, or I'll make sure you won't be able to feel anythin' in your legs." Ricky threatened, making Vance take a step back.

"Hold up, I wasn't threatin'. It was just a question, no one will hear anythin' from me. Mah lips are sealed." Vance answered, holding up his hands in surrender and making a gesture of zipping his lips.

"I'll explain later, when it's safer, but how'd you know he was a prep?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Both Ricky and Tad asked in unison.

"Spencer has been missin' and his pops is gonna hand out a million bucks reward to whoever finds his lost son. So I was thinkin'-"

"No." Ricky interrupted, returning to his bags.

Tad sighed, thinking, but confusion struck him as Ricky refused. What kind of young man was this? Wasn't that much money more important to him than Tad himself?Maybe his judgement about this particular greaser was all wrong.

"But don't ya' know-" Vance tried to explain, but was cut off again with Ricky glaring at him.

"You're better than this Vance, don't degrade yourself like this over money. Remember what Gramo told us? A fool and his money soon part." Ricky reminded, making Vance rub his neck in guilt.

"Ya' you're right. Sorry, I guess my selfish side kicked in."

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

"So I see he doesn't talk much."

"Pfft, yeah right. As soon as it's just us, he's turns into a woman during her time of the month. Isn't that right, honeybun?"

Tad narrowed his eyes at the greaser but soon all of them broke out into laughter. Vance snorted, Ricky chuckled, and Tad was practically gasping for air. Why? Because even when the statement wasn't that funny, looking at each other laughing only increased it. What a delightful way to begin a morning.

"Hey...keep it down, you lumnuts, because you're seriously cruisin' for a bruisin'." a voice spoke, and suddenly Ricky was standing up with a menacing gaze.

"The heck are you doing here Alejandro?"

"Why else would I be 'ere Rickster?" Alejandro responded in a smoothe and thick latino accent. Standing before them was the tall, stereotypical, muscular, latin lover body. His blonde hair slicked back, the colour of the sun itself, jade green eyes glistening, the smug cocky yet irresistible smile, his face, angelically carved, and his skin porcelain like a dove.

"Answer the question Alejandro." Ricky demanded in a threatening tone.

"You know," Alejandro folded his arms behind his back and circled around Ricky. "Just showin' love to those who need it."

"That's a bunch of..." Ricky bit his tongue really hard and looked away.

"So, who's this?" Alejandro asked, already having Tad trapped against the wall. His left hand placed beside the auburn head and his cocky, sexy smile only three centimeters away from his small rose-tinted lips.

Tad's body went limp...Was it just him or was it getting extremely hot in there? And not in the good way.

"No one." Ricky replied, pushing Alejandro away from the blushing prep.

Alejandro raised his hands up in feign surrender chuckling and saying, "Oops, didn't mean to hit on your 'hombre aficionado'." A hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Calm down power puff girl, I'm not tryin' to take ova the world." Alejandro smirked and looked at Vance. "Hey sexy." Vance's cheeks tinted pink and he simply looked away while rubbing his neck. _Ahhh, I still got it._"I still don't know your friend's, no, 'hombre aficionado's' name."

"He's no-" Ricky replied, but got cut off by Alejandro.

"Tienes derecho a estar a la...defensiva y sobreprotector de él, porque una vez que está solo él será mío "deflower"." Alejandro smirked devilishly and observed Ricky's priceless reaction. One point Alley, zero Rickster.

Ricky's face was burning red, his knuckled white from how hard he was squeezing his fist to keep in the anger. Now, you'd think he would be wondering why he was angry in the first place since there was nothing between him and Tad right? Nope, that thought didn't even cross his mind. The only thing running through his mind was revenge.

Tad on the other hand jumped at hearing the word "deflower". Was that on purpose or was that him misinterpreting something? It was bad enough, no offense to the greaser he had to come to know and begun to...partially respect, that he had gotten his mouth raped. However, another greaser saying they were going to deflower him? Ha! As if. He was gonna keep his guard up around this one. Though he wished to know what the history between those two was.

"That was too far Al, and you know it." A familiar voice said. The sound of it sped up Vance's heart in just an instant, the figure now standing beside Vance.

"Eh Lucky, it's great to see you." Alejandro greeted.

"Shut up and leave...Now." Ricky seethed.

"Fine fine fine, I'll excuse myself for now, but just know this Rickster, there's a reason why her last name is "Wiles"." Alejandro spoke bluntly, then soon found himself on the ground back first, experiencing blows to the face and his stomach.

"You son of a living, breathing viper!" Ricky exclaimed, as every syllable was in sync with every blow he gave to the pale, blonde man. How could he bring that up? That was just...inhuman.

"Stop it!" Tad yelled, grabbing Ricky's wrist to stop him from delivering anymore blows. "He's not worth it greaser."

Ricky felt himself start to relax. In all his life, there was only one person who got him to calm down: his mother. Yet, just a mere touch from Tad and his body oozed and felt like noodles. Time seemed to slow down in an instant, you'd think people could calculate the ratio of the speed of light in that room.

There was one thing for sure, the prep was something to him. Enough that he actually got up and walked away...

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ah! My nephew! - Ah! Mi sobrino!**

**Es genial ver que la tía. - It's great to see you auntie.**

**his sons - sus hijos**

**kids - niños**

**Gram - Gramo**

**Tienes derecho a estar a la defensiva y sobreprotector de él, porque una vez que está solo él será mío "dethorn". - ****_You're right to be defensive and overprotective of him, because once he's alone he'll be mine to "deflower"._**


End file.
